The Chaos and The Feels
by dah884
Summary: Making deals with demons is always a dangerous game where one miss step can lead to disaster. The only question is how do you define disaster especially when your not even the one making the deal. When an old friend of Discords decides to leave his new pony friends a little gift it will be up to the elements to hopefully keep all of Eqeustria and it's sanity in one peace.
1. Chapter 1: Of Deals and Demons

Standard don't own ranma ½, oh! My goddess and my little pony: friendship is magic. All rights owned by their own owners.

* * *

><p>The Chaos and The Feels<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Of Deals and Demons<p>

* * *

><p>Happosia, a three hundred year old shriveled old gnome of a human being cloaked in a ninja outfit, was flying through the air of one of the most chaotic places in any dimension in the multi-verse Nerima. He was upset, no that's not quite right maybe furious beyond reason. Why? Well the answer to that is because the son of one of his last two disciples and heir to the main branch of his martial arts had just used a cheap and dirty trick to defeat him, send him on this particular flight. And why? The boy couldn't allow the old man his fun. So what if that fun meant groping hundreds of pretty ladies and stealing their silky darlings. It was one of the last pleasures of the old man. Or, at least that's what he'd tell anyone who asked.<p>

"Oh! I will have to teach that worthless, ungrateful, heir of mine how to properly treat his elders. If only he knew how it felt to taste ki especially emotional ki." Happosai said. A dark gleam graced his face giving him a most menacing appearance. "Ha, ha, ha, he'll rue the day, ha, ha, ha…" thump! The world was spared some more of his manic laughter by a wandering telephone pole. Many have speculated why a telephone pole was wondering… but quickly dismissed it as being a part of Nerima. Incidentally, the thud had knocked the bowl of petunias off the top of the pole. The pole was sad when his friend disappeared before smashing into the ground.

* * *

><p>In a dark room, watching a screen, on of many that were the only source of light, a creature, who's eyes gleamed like a child pulling off the wings of small insect, smiled. It was not a pleasant thing, like the smile of a predator who finally had it's prey cornered.<p>

* * *

><p>Sometime later, he retrieved what he needed from the only room in the Tendo compound that emanated a sickeningly dark aura. The room in question was filled with some of the items from the darkest part of the world's history magical, mythical, and martial all alike stolen from shrines, temples, and ancient tribes. The very air was drenched in a stench both evil and vile. The room, of coarse belong, to none other than the goblin of a human.<p>

Entering the vacant lot, he laid down his supplies. He soon got to work drawing the massive circle with intricate patterns and designs. Using a variation of his demon head he put up a defensive barrier of ki, it would protect the ritual from most of the inconveniences of this district. He lit the incense and placed them at their proper places. He placed the artifacts of power and used his silky darlings to refresh his ki. Ki he used to intertwine their power and charge circles. Then removing a casket from nowhere he let a single drop touch the center of the circle.

The casket a gift to Ranma stole during that whole wedding fiasco a month or so ago. _"Fools, like I couldn't tell the sheer magic in it, the moment it enter that house. My the mischief I can get in now,"_ once more a malicious smirk touched his face.

The moment the drop touched the ground the circles pulsed pure black, consuming all light, and hummed in an ear piercing screech.

"I summon thy, ole dark ones, come forth so we may prosper," the residents of the district would have been happy for that barrier if they the laughter that arose.

* * *

><p>In the void of the room with endless screens…<p>

"Finally," the smile spoke.

"Sir, who should we send?" asked a face barely visible from the glow of the screens.

"I will handle this, personally," the smirk never leaving his face.

"But sir," the screen monitor began hesitantly, "Hild-sama's orders were clear. No ranks two or higher are to…"

"I know," his voice was calm and comforting. The subordinate gulped and feared what her fate would be. "Be prepared to call her when I return." she sighed with relieve. "Oh, and after that I'll need you to clean the hellhounds cages with your tongue," his smile never wavering as he walked past her horrified face towards a waiting portal.

All she could do was stammer, "a-a-all o-of them?"

His smile only grew, "all of them," and entered the portal. She nearly fainted. Her coworkers just snickered at her misfortune.

* * *

><p>Happosai was ready to book it the moment the thing cleared the portal and he confirmed what level the demon was.<p>

"There's no need for that **happi**," a smooth voice came from the portal. As a tall, handsome man with the scent of suffer wearing a black business suit and hat with a crimson tie stepped out of the doorway between worlds he spoke, "… demon first class, category one, unlimited." As he stood from his bow, he revealed his golden eyes, ebony hair, two red diagonal slashes between his eyes, and a smile exposing fangs.

"Oh, you don't say," smirked Happosai. "And what do I owe this honor."

"Don't even bother. I am well aware of the last **demon**," he said the last with contempt. "to handle your case's standing policy of brute force. Unlike my predecessor, I don't see why so much resources are used on a mere mortal such as yourself. I prefer means that are more subtle and require more finesse."

It was all Happosai could do to keep from bursting out laughing, _"he's got to be kidding, does he truly not know?"_

"What will your wish be? Mind you it will cost you," he said with that same smile.

_"Oh, yes he doesn't,"_ Happosai started mentally laughing like a mad man. "I'd give anything to teach the that brat how it's like to have to eat emotional ki so I can finally train him properly as the heir to my school of martial arts," he said with a mask of outrage.

"That's child's play, are you certain that's what you want the cost is steep," that smile not even wavering in the slightest.

_"And, a rank amateur. This is just perfect,"_ Happosai thought as they shook hands, sealing the pack. After the demon left a smile graced Happosai's face and thought, _"I'd love to see his face when he finds out my soul and life are both untouchable. Only took them one hundred and eighty-five years to replace that last guy. Maybe, I'll summon another to ask how that rookie is doing. Arrogant fool,"_ the residents were so lucky this time as his cackles heard for a few blocks.

* * *

><p>"Fool," was the first word out of the demons mouth, after the portal closed. "Call Hild-sama," he ordered to the horrified looking assistants.<p>

One brave soul asked, "the message, sir?"

"Tell her we finally have the **him**."

* * *

><p>In Asgard, in the center most structure of Asgard, sitting at a desk just in front and slightly the right of the most intimidating doors in all of creation, sat a secretary minding her business and typing on the keyboard. She thought, <em>"no meetings, reassignments, or reprimands. Tonight I might finally get home early, yay."<em>

A shadow loomed over her, she didn't notice. Fingers began tapping on the desk, she ignored it. Someone cleared their throat, she stopped and sighed, "how may I _help_ you? There is currently no appointments and HE is currently busy," she said all without looking up.

Had she looked at the smile she was being given, she might have questioned whether she'd really wanted to be a goddess and especially work this particular desk. A silky voice answered, "inform kami-sama that the Daimakaicho, Queen of demons, Hild-sama is here to see him."

The secretary face drained of color as she refused to look up, "um," gulp. "Your not allowed here. The Ultimate Force and the test, and, and…"

"Oh, I'm quite aware. And under normal circumstances, I'd agree with you. But, these are unique circumstances, and that same force requires I come here. In person," she said in a way too sweet voice.

After announcing her, Hild walked up to and pushed the doors open. As she entered she declared, "Kami, have I got a deal for you."

* * *

><p>A young martial artist with his black hair tied in a pigtail was hopping from roof to roof, wearing Chinese silks with crystal blue eyes. As he continued to roof hop, a shimmering vortex opened up in front of him. All he had time to do was have his eyes go wide and utter, "oh, shi…" And, then he was consumed by the vortex.<p>

* * *

><p>A. n. if your wondering, no, I'm not abandoning my other story. it's just that I have about six or so different Ranmamlp crossovers. mainly because Ranma got me into fanfiction and I've always thought that there wasn't enough crossovers with Ranma. not to mention the good ones are all either done or unfinished.


	2. Chapter 2: Royal Meet and Greets

Standard don't own ranma ½, oh! My goddess and my little pony: friendship is magic. All rights owned by their own owners.

* * *

><p>The Chaos and The Feels<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Royal Meet and Greets<p>

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Cantorlot. Luna lowered the moon and Celestia raised the sun. Birds sung, foals played, and ponies went about their business. All and all a normal day. Until the commotion outside the doors to the throne room, some rushing, some hollering, and a crash or two.<p>

Celestia, a white coated alicorn mare, magenta eyes, a cutie mark of a blazing sun, and ethereal mane and tail the colors of a sunrise, sat on her throne through the entire commotion.

Then the door slammed open as Pinkie Pie and Discord both came crashing in. Pinkie Pie, a pink coated earth pony mare with a dark pink mane and tail that looked like cotton candy, a cutie mark of three balloons two blue and one yellow in the center, and crystal blue eyes. And, Discord,a creature with a serpentine body covered in fur, a reptile tail, a griffon's claw, lion's paw, a leg of a goat and dragon, a wing of a threshal and a peagus, and a the antler of a deer and blue goat horn on the head of a pony. "Princess something big is about to happen," they both exclaimed, then looked at each other. "That was weird." They both said in sync. "Stop that. No you stop that. Why? I was talking first."

Celestia cleared her throat, "is there a reason you… both have come here?" Celestia asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" They both asked. After nodding they went, "Rock, Paper, Scissor, Shoot!" Discord's flat pawed 'paper' beating Pinkie's hoofed 'rock'.

"Ah, sometimes I think you invented this game to cheat earth ponies." Pinkie said while staring at Discord.

"Would I do that?" asked while trying and failing to look innocent.

"Well…" Pinkie stared at him intently and Discord started sweating. "I don't know, sooo no." She said her expression relaxing.

Discord looked up at Celestia and restarted, "Something really big is coming, if I had to judge on a scale of one to ten with me being a seven I'd say it is at least an eleven." As Discord finished Celestia's eye was starting to twitch.

"Oi! Oi! My turn." Pinkie exclaim bounced in place not even batting an eye at Discord's statement. "Something big and unexpected. And, it will crash right here." She said pointing at a spot on the floor. Just as Celestia was about to say something, there was a loud crash. "Oops! Forgot about the ceiling," Pinkie said as she look up at the cracks in at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>"Did Pinkie just more accurately predict a chaos that puts Discord to shame?" One of the guards asked the other.<p>

"Don't know, don't care. Not just Discord put Pinkie, I'm just hoping to make it through today with at least some semblance of sanity left." The second guard said.

"You forgot the big, bad chaos that is about to fall in our lap. So same rooms at the asylum, or should we try for an upgrade to a padded suite." The first guard said while eying the growing cracks on the ceiling, _"so what if your going to the nut house later your still on duty,"_ he thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>Celestia looked at the two guards by the door after the impact and couldn't help but think, <em>"I should've known with those two on at once, I wonder whose on tomorrow, so I know what disaster I'll be facing next."<em>

* * *

><p>In the time Celestia had to think that, the cracks had increased, splintered, fractured, and spread.<p>

This was unnoticed as Pinkie and Discord were discussing the merits of using chocolate whip cream as opposed to regular whip cream to fill party balloons with extra treats. Pinkie was mildly concerned about ponies eating the plastic, while Discord was trying to help her come up with more edible balloons. Both seemed to be neglecting the fact that the laws of physics would make so the balloons wouldn't float.

That is until Pinkie whipped out a floating balloon and popped it causing chocolate whip cream to explode over the room.

* * *

><p>Celestia let out a heavy sigh. <em>"maybe I should send somepony up…"<em> her thoughts were derailed as the roof gave out and there was a second crash.

As the dust settle standing there in the middle of the throne room of Equestria, in front of Princess Celestia, the Element Bearer of Laughter, and the master of chaos was a changeling. Changelings are ponified insectiods that feed on love and other emotions. The relevance of this event is that several years ago a changeling swarm under the control of Queen Chrysalis had not only invaded but successfully took over the capital city of Equestia, before they were ultimately defeated and vanquished.

This particular changeling was unique compared to the one's they had seen before. She was drone as far as the ponies could tell. Her legs had the tell tale holes, and her carapace was black. But, her wing covers, fins, and tail were a bright crimson instead of turquoise. Lastly her eyes when she opened them had the most expressive crystal blue iris they had ever seen.

"Did anyone get the number of that rocket?" the changeling asked.

"It wasn't a rocket, silly. It was an inter-dimensional transit. So more than likely it was just a stray beam of light that add resistance," Pinkie supplied. Everyone including the changeling gave her a weird look.

"Okay… anyone else here want to make some sense," stated the changeling, as she sat up.

Celestia glared at the little changeling. It took every ounce of strength she had not to show her rage on her face. "Changeling, why are you here? And, why have you destroy my roof?" Celestia asked through gritted teeth. She wasn't expecting the answer she got.

"What's a changeling?" everyone but Pinkie, Discord, and the changeling face faulted.

Shortly after everyone pulled themselves up off the floor. Luna, an alicorn mare with a dark blue coat, cyan eyes, a cutie mark of a crescent moon against a starless night, and ethereal mane and tail the color of a spring night littered with stars, enter through the hole in the ceiling.

"Is anything wrong, sister?" Luna said as she arrived.

In that instant Ranma's eyes widened.

"I am not sure…" Celestia began, as she turn to Luna.

But was interrupted by a black blur tackling Luna. As Celestia stared agape everypony else turned to see what happened.

"Luna?" The changeling asked looking her in the eyes after landing on her barrel. "It is you." The look of exited joy turned to fierce determination as she turned to Celestia. "You haven't been being mean to Luna have you?" She asked in an artic tone as a blazing aura snapped to life around her.

* * *

><p>After a few awkward moments of silence and an awkward explanation of Celestia's and Luna's relationship…<p>

"How do you know my sister, little Changeling?" Celestia asked awkwardly.

"You know I have name right? And besides you still haven't told me what a changeling is," the changeling stated with a glare at Celestia.

"What is you name, little one?" Luna asked politely.

"It's me, Ranma, don't you remember me?" Ranma practically beg her.

"I'm sorry. Maybe if you tell me about when we met it might help me remember," stated Luna calmly.

"About eight years ago," Ranma missed the looks of shock from Celestia and Luna, "after my father had done something incredible stupid which almost destroyed my mind, you were the kind old lady who helped bring me back to sanity."

"I'm sorry but during that time I was still banished on the moon," Luna answered sadly.

"But your aura is exactly the same," Ranma began a little distressed. "Wait, what do you mean banished on the moon?"

"My sister used a powerful artifact to…" Luna was interrupted by a sudden flash of movement.

When everyone else registered what happened, the blazing aura was back up around Ranma and she was currently hold Celestia up against her own throne with a single hoof. There was a look in her eye that promised pain if she did get great answer and whispered one thing, "why?"

"Because I had lost myself to madness and nearly destroyed this world," Luna stated in calm and regretful voice.

"But, she was your own sister?" neither one knew who she was asking, but the look of betrayal was clearly pointed at Luna. "Sorry," was all she said as she let Celestia go.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Discord," said a voice in Discord head that he hadn't heard in millennia.<p>

"Why, Hello Hild. It's been forever. What brings you here?" Discord asked her in his mindscape.

"Oh, same old, deals and lost souls," she replied.

* * *

><p>As Discord was getting reacquainted with his old friend, a scheduled rain storm began before the pegasi noticed the hole in the ceiling and could stop that one spot.<p>

The inevitable occurred… Ranma got splashed.

Ranma felt the usual change, in an unusual way. The ones in the room who have seen changelings change before weren't certain what they just saw. The other just assumed that how they change. Ranma just sighed and asked, "of coarse the curse still works. What do I change into?"

Celestia hesitantly replied, "um, an alicorn princess."

"Come again?" asked the black coated alicorn mare, with crimson mane and tail, and the same expressive eyes. Those eyes showing shocked disbelief, almost pleading for it to be untrue.

"An alicorn princess," Celestia restated.

"So I'm a magical pony princess?" Ranma asked.

Luna and Celestia nodded. Ranma faced-hooved.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Ranma asked rhetorically.

"I got the list right here." Hild said in Discord's head as she pulled out a sheet of paper that rolled on the floor of Discord's mindscape.

"Do you want the long or short list?" Discord asked innocently.

"How do you know?" Ranma asked.

"The little demon in his head." Pinkie pied in. everyone stared at her blankly.

"She's good." Hild remarked, Discord's inner self just nodded. "Did you take a look at his cutie mark?" Hild continued.

"She's a changeling, she doesn't have a cutie mark." Discord pointed out.

"She's right, that is a peculiar cutie mark." Pinkie stated.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Celestia.

"The little demon in Discord's head." Pinkie stated as if it was the most obvious fact.

"You wouldn't happen to know someone named Loki would you?" Hild joked.

"He whispers in my head all the time." Pinkie stated. "For example, if I stand here and you lose sight of me for a second…" as Pinkie said it everyone in the room adverted there gaze for one reason or another. "I end up here." She finished on the other side of the room with out having crossed the path of anyone's gaze. "But I don't think he knows I'm the voice in his head." She stated while giggling.

"That explains why he keeps muttering about little pink monsters." Hild pointed out. As Pinkie started bouncing in place saying, "bouncy, bouncy, bouncy," Hild's eye started twitching because at that exact time another part of her who went to check up on Loki noticed he was doing exactly the same thing in sync with Pinkie. "She's kinda scary." Hild said with a smile.

* * *

><p>A. n. I would like to thank Ether Echoes wonderful story "Through the Well of Pirene" for delaying this. I had the first two chapters of this thought out and ready to be written then I read that great story which took awhile for I am not a fast reader. While I waited for the 23 chapter to be posted I decided to get back to working on this story and found that for the first few hours I couldn't even form the scenes. Time and more so that I kept going back to the dilemma of that the 23 chapter which was implied that it was the climax as well as all the twists and turns throughout the story. Can't really build your own world when your waist deep in someone else's. Plus I was writing my first story and running into some writers block.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: What Happens In Nerima, Stays

Standard don't own ranma ½, oh! My goddess and my little pony: friendship is magic. All rights owned by their own owners.

* * *

><p>The Chaos and The Feels<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: What Happens In Nerima, Stays…<p>

* * *

><p>Nabiki was not a morning person. In fact, if she wasn't worried that she'd miss something important she wouldn't wake before two in the afternoon on most days. And, five on the days she felt particularly lethargic. So it was with no surprise that she didn't descend the stair until ten a.m., a full two and a half hours after breakfast on the one day a week students got off. What was strange was that in stead of only being a half asleep zombie, she looked like she dead on her feet.<p>

_"Where the hell is he?"_ was all she could keep thinking, over and over again.

"Good morning, Nabiki. I'll reheat some breakfast for you and get you a cup of coffee," offered a young, woman with brown hair in a conservative house dress and apron.

"No need, Kasumi. I can do it myself, just enjoy your show," Nabiki responded with a small smirk through the dead tone.

Fidgeting Kasumi asked, "any luck?"

Nabiki froze mid step, and with a sad expression that her sister couldn't see she shook her head.

As she entered the kitchen there was a loud slamming and the sound of wood splintering. From the hallway came a shout, "if I ever get my hands on that perverted bastard I gonna kill him."

A girl with short dark blue hair walked into the living room sat down hard. She had a leg in a cast and an arm in a sling. Her clothes were torn and ragged, her hair was frazzled and messy, and she was sporting the start of a swollen black-eye, in all, she was in shambles. As she sat, she began to glow as a blood red aura started pulsating around her.

"Ran into Shampoo and Ukyo, again?" asked the walker from the kitchen.

"It's not my fault the perverted coward ups and runs. Probably doing something perverted with all kinds of floozies and sluts," ranted the girl like a tea kettle releasing steam.

"Maybe, those comments and opinions are why they keep beating you up, Akane?" came the ominous tone of the dead.

"Ha, ha, ha! Even more dead than alive she's smarter than you," came the voice of Happosai from the hallway as he entered.

"Says the perverts master," pointed out Akane a smug look on her face.

"I'm just an innocent old man who only has his equally innocent hobbies. Speaking of my ungrateful heir where is he?" Happosai called to the kitchen.

"Not hide nor hair," came a slightly less dead response as Nabiki enter with a coffee.

As they went on and on about the missing martial artist as being the perverted, ungrateful, and lazy, courtesy of his own father Genma Saotome, Kasumi and Nabiki ignored them, vehemently. Nabiki because she was at her limit with dealing with these idiots. Kasumi on the other hand was worried that if they saw her worry they would further blame the young man who has gone missing. She didn't want the person who has become a brother to her and her family to suffer. To avoid the others' attention she watched the screen with one of her favorite shows on, but she wasn't listen to it. Instead, she listen to them and quietly seethed. _"Maybe, I'll let Akane cook tonight,"_ she thought darkly.

The arguing and insulting was broken by a sudden and loud, "OH, my!"

Every head turned as one to the eldest Tendo sister as Nabiki asked, "what's wrong, Kasumi?"

"I'm sorry, it just that it almost looks like one of the characters has a Jusenkyo curse."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and a single thought ran through Nabiki's mind, _"it can't be, dear god, it can't be."_

The pink pony on the screen turned to face them and said, "you don't know the half of it."

The same thought occurred to both Kasumi and Nabiki, _"of coarse it is. But, how did he do that?"_

"She's quite something, isn't she?" asked a sultry velvet voice.

"It's about time," said Happosai a smug and content smile on his face.

As a dark skinned woman with voluptuous curves, long platinum hair, magenta eyes, and a star symbol on her the center of her forehead she began, "yes, Happi, it is. Long past time, even." The predatorily grin on her face unnerved everyone in the room.

"Why Hildie, are you here to fulfill our little deal," her grin took on a little bit of a bemuse quality.

"Oh, most definitely, Happi."

"Well, where is my heir?" Happosai demanded a little irritably and with great impatience.

"Now Happi, miss Tendo here has pointed it out to all of you," Hild stated the grin never wavering.

As they all turned to Kasumi and then the television, the pink pony stated to no one in particular, "yes she did, I saw her." Nabiki's eye started twitching. Kasumi was worried.

_"So I'm not the only one she has that effect on,"_ Hild thought with great humor.

"But I thought we were friends," came a voice in her mindscape. Hild smile dimmed every so slightly.

"Oh, hell no!" Hild screamed in her mind. "OUT! Get out, right now, do you hear me?"

"Okay, I'm leaving," said the voice dejectedly. Then, it suddenly brightened, "but, we are good friends, right?"

"Fine! Whatever just leave me alone!" Hild declared.

"Okay!" Hild could hear the voice's smile as it began to fade. Then it popped right back without skipping a beat, "but, I'll see you one way or another in two hundred thirty-seven, I'll have a wonderful birthday present for you." And, then the voice gone. At first Hild sat there in her mind and then, what the pony had said sunk in. No one saw the tear run down the cheek of her inner self.

Hild missed the conversation the rest had as they worked out what was going on. Happosai turned to her and demanded, "what is the meaning of this?"

"Well," Hild began in a sugary sweet voice. "According to the deal you made a week ago, you want him to see what it's like to have to eat emotional ki, and then to be taught in every aspect of your school to the point of grand mastery, correct?"

"Yes," was all Happosai could say, as everyone turned to him in shock.

"And how do you determine mastery in your school," Hild asked innocently.

"Ha, to become a master in my school, one has to be able to def…," realization crossed Happosai face and donning horror as well. "But, but, he's a pony how does that have to do with eating emotional ki," he declared triumphantly.

"True, but a miss Tendo can testify Ranma was originally a changeling."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Happosai's temper was getting the better of him.

"Changeling on the show eat emotions, especially love," answered Kasumi.

"But, he's was a pony?" asked Nabiki.

"Well, Jusenkyo is a divine curse and refuses to be denied," the predator grin was back in full force. "Which, means that thanks to the way a certain someone in this room taught him," she glanced at Genma. "All we have left to do to fulfill our end of the deal is deliver the knowledge of all the techniques of your school and a few others, for reason I can't go into, to him. So, I'm here to collect the techniques of all the branches of your school, and your payment," the grin turned into a smile with far to many teeth.

"But, we have a deal you can't take my soul or my immortality," Happosai desperately wailed.

"Quite right. And, thanks to that spear of yours we have made quite a bit of mischief over the last two millennia," Happosai breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait!" exclaimed Nabiki who stared wide-eyed at Hild and Happosai. "A spear of great importance from two thousand years ago? You don't mean the Spear of De…"

Hild held a finger to her lips and Nabiki found herself unable to speak, "spoilers!" she said with an infuriating smile.

"That's right. So what are you going to claim as payment?" Happosai asked triumphantly.

"Your life and your soul, you horrible little monster," Hild answered matter-of-factly.

The look on his face nearly made Nabiki laugh, Soun, and Genma weren't so reserved and started a celebratory dance. "But, you just said…" Happosai began.

"I know but the deal you had with the spear was made with Niflhiem. Ranma on the other hand, especially after the Saffron incident and a few other reasons falls squarely in the jurisdiction of Asgard. So, to make a long story short in order to pull off the deal you requested required a Divine Damned Contract. Or, in this particular case a Damned Divine Contract. Basically, because this deal requires an agreement on both sides it supersedes any previous agreement made on either side. You made it easier by requesting the deal yourself. Not to mention, Niflhiem would like to thank Tendo Kasumi. If it weren't for you liking that show we may have never gotten him. As such we will offer you a wish no strings attached at all."

"Wait! You made a world simply to get rid of him," Akane shouted while pointing at Happosai.

"Don't be silly. Some of the greatest artist can quite simply see other worlds. No work require, just a minor teleportation," Hild answered. "I'll give you a day to think what you want. As for you two," she said to Kasumi before she turned towards Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo. "I leave you a choice volunteer your entire collection of techniques or follow your teacher."

There was a bright flash and she was gone.

* * *

><p>Kasumi had been sitting in her room thinking what to wish for. The fathers wanted her to wish Ranma back and to have him marry Akane. Akane in her rage shouted she should leave her alone and do whatever else she wanted with the wish. Nabiki hadn't said anything.<p>

There was a knock on her door. "Come in," she called.

Nabiki came in and only said five words, "please, take me with you."

* * *

><p>A. n. I'd like to apologize I rushed the rest of chapter 2 of this story. (if it wasn't obvious) And, as such I'll probably edit it later on. The flow is a little choppy in the middle and some other things, but I'd like your comments on anything else wrong with it.<p> 


End file.
